In data broadcasting that is currently carried out in Japan, a BML (Broadcast Markup Language), which is described in Non-Patent Document 1, for example, is used. The BML does not only allow designation of frames for text, a still image to be included, a video image, an audio, and so on, but also allows inclusion of an ECMA (European Computer Manufacture Association) Script. This enables operation of a data broadcast reception device.
Non-Patent Document 1: Wataru Kameyama and Tsuyoshi Hanamura, “Kaiteiban Dejitaru Housou Kyoukasho Jou (Revised Digital Broadcasting Textbook Vol. 1),” Inpuresu R&D (Impress R&D), Oct. 11, 2004, p. 246 to 286.